


QTWD One Shots

by Smish



Category: FTWD - Fandom, QTWD, The 100, queer the walking dead
Genre: Clexa, F/F, clexark, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smish/pseuds/Smish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of lexark one shots that I post on tumblr. Some will end up exclusively here but the links will stay up on tumblr. Others will be on both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	QTWD One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> You can also submit prompts in the comments section of a One Shot of your choosing and I will get around to them.

“No one’s home.” Alicia said, pulling Elyza into the house by her wrist.

The blonde was secretly enjoying this, enjoying the fact that this girl was trying to keep her a secret, enjoying that she was so in the closet that she felt the need to keep her girlfriend a secret from what seemed like the rest of the world. But Elyza didn’t mind. It was kind of a turn on.

“How long until they come back?” Elyza let herself be dragged through the house to the living room, then pulled down to the sofa.

“Who cares? Let them stay out all night.” Alicia pulled her legs up onto the sofa, hitting the remote for the television.

“Uh, I care.” Elyza said, moving to sit closer to her new girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to stare into those deep brown eyes.

She got her opportunity when Alicia turned to her with the question, “Why?”

“So, I know how long I can make this last.”

Elyza dipped her hand beneath Alicia’s chin, pulling her closer by the far side of her neck and pressing her lips to the girl’s. It was heated, passionate and, more importantly, she didn’t pull away. But it was Alicia that didn’t want to pull away, not Elyza. Neither of them did. In fact, Alicia leaned into it, pulling Elyza closer and adjusting so that she was practically sitting in the blonde’s lap.

Elyza’s hand fell to Alicia’s thigh, beginning a slow ascent upwards before she stopped, the brunette’s nose brushing Elyza’s cheek. Her cheeks were red and her breaths were short. “I- I don’t-”

“I know,” Elyza let her hand rest where it was but kissed the girl again, her upper lip trailing over the brunette’s lower one.

Alicia couldn’t stop herself from trailing her hands over Elyza’s neck, her shoulder, her side. Pulling her closer as Elyza did the same. Every breath was pulled from Alicia’s lungs, every breath that she pulled in was gone in the next second. Her mind was spinning from lack of oxygen, knowing only one thing: that she wanted more. So when her companion broke for the briefest of moments to catch her own breath, Alicia pulled her back into it.

There was no argument. Even Elyza wanted more. She hungered for more but knew Alicia wasn’t ready. That didn’t stop her from pushing, pressing her hand up along Alicia’s hip to nearly pull the girl on to her lap, the same hand sidling up beneath her shirt to her waist. Her skin was warm and getting hotter, her heartbeat reverberating through her torso.

Alicia needed a breath and took one as soon as she could, leaning her forehead against the blonde’s, feeling her tilt her head and press light pecks to the corner of her mouth and over her cheek.

“That was…” She didn’t have a word. It was lost to her mind.

“Good?” Elyza offered, ceasing her kisses and letting her blue eyes fall on Alicia’s green ones. “Great? Amazing? Spectacular?” 

Without a real breath in her lungs, Alicia responded with a, “Yeah.”

“Oh, please. Don’t stop on my account.”

Alicia spun fast to see Nick standing in the doorway with a bowl of cereal in his hands, the spoon resting between his thumb and forefinger.

“Fuck! Nick!”

Elyza’s smile grew. “I would, but he’s not my type.”

Alicia pulled the pillow from her side. Smacking it hard against Elyza’s face.


End file.
